A la décima va la vencida
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Anonio se enamora de una joven muy bonita en un colegio que es ÚNICAMENTE masculino.AntonixLovino Maly summary.Advierto que hay Lemon, no mu muy fuerte pero Lemon. Homofobicos abstengasen


Autora: hola, si ya se que tengo que actualizar "La primera vez que España lloró", pero mi musa ( el libro que me prestaron) se ha ido y hasta unos días no podré tenerlo, ruego paciencia.

Para hacer la espera más amena os dejo con un pequeño shot de AntonioxLovino.

Dedicado a Atsun y a wsonnedarkw

* * *

A la décima va la vencida

Estamos en la academia San Jorge, una academia privada muy importante en España, si entras en ella tendrás el éxito asegurado, no hay alumno de este centro que no consiga novia...... Esto último es una gran mentira.

-¡MALDITO SEAS ATARDECER!- grito un joven de piel canela, pelo castaño casi negro y ojos verdes, vestido con el uniforme del colegio san Jorge.

Este joven se llama Antonio Fernández Carriedo, lleva tres años en esta honorable institución, y ha sido rechazado nueve veces, pero entonces por caprichos del destino, el joven español conoció a quien sería su décimo amor.

-Es mi diosa del amor- pensó nada más ver a una joven de pelo castaño chocolate con un extraño rulo que sobresalía de su flequillo, y unos lindos ojos castaños casi ámbar.

Así que señoras y señores por décima vez en este tiempo, nuestro querido Antonio esta locamente enamorado.

-Antonio, me estás asustando- dijo un joven peliplateado de ojos morados mirando a su amigo

-¡Que quieres decir con asustarte!- le gritó el español a su amigo, mirándole de forma penetrante- explícate Gilbert

- Tu con esa cara boba me estas asustando- le dijo tranquilo- intenta imitarme a mi el magnifico y todo poderoso Gilbert

-Pero es que tengo una muy buena razón para hacer eso......- dijo para luego volver a sonreír tontamente

-¿Hola?,¿ Hospital Torcuato?- dijo el albino llamando por teléfono

- ESPERA UN MOMENTO- gritó Antonio enfadado

- Da igual, pero a juzgar por tu rostro- se acercó a su amigo le pasó un brazo por los hombros- te has enamorado otra vez

-Sip, no esperaba menos de ti Gilbert, eres capaz de reconocer cuando estoy enamorado

- Por supuesto, por algo soy el mejor del mundo, y lo se todo- dijo el albino alzando el puño-¿ y cómo os conocisteis?

-¿ no lo sabías todo?- dijo ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Gilbert- vale, pero no le vallas con el chisme a Francis

-Lo juro por mis pollitos

-Veras ayer estaba en la azotea consolándome por que Yacaterina me rechazó, y allí apareció ella mi diosa destinada, es tan hermosa- dijo con la voz impregnada de dulzura

- No es por fastidiarte la fantasía, pero este colegio es masculino- dijo Gilbert jugando con un pollito- solo hay chicos

El grito de Antonio se escucho hasta en china

En china:

¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Yao: parece que paso algo malo

Volviendo a España, en la clase de tercero A, Antonio yacía en el suelo con un libro estampado en la cabeza, y Gilbert tirado en el suelo con un girasol en el cuello a modo de soga.

-Imbecil- dijo Gilbert soltándose- que más da si es un chico, si estás enamorado da igual el género

-¡Tienes razón!- dijo Antonio levantándose aún con sangre bajándole por la cara y el libro incrustado en la cabeza- Eres un gran amigo chico pollo

-Con un poco de suerte tendrás suerte esta vez- le dijo el albino con burla

-¡Gilbert, insensible, que no entiendes mi sufrimiento!

-Nadie lo entiende hermanito- dijo una mujer apareciendo a su lado- pero ese no es motivo para armar un escándalo en mi clase

- si perdón Susana-neechan- suspiró Antonio volviendo a su asiento.

-bien comenzamos la clase- dijo la hermana de Antonio sacando el libro de latín- hoy traduciremos el texto de las Galias. Comenzad

- Oye Gilbert,- susurro el español a su amigo y compañero de mesa- ¿ como me acerco a él si n isiquiera se como se llama?

-Él estudia aquí, así que pregúntale a tu hermana, a lo mejor le da clase

-Por cierto, ¿ por que saliste tu el otro día a las tres de la mañana de casa de mi hermana?

-....., secreto- respondió Gilbert sonrojándose

Tras la clase la profesora recogía las traducciones que habían causado algún que otro dolor de cabeza.

-Oye Susi- dijo Antonio a su hermana- ¿ te importaría ayudarme conseguir el nombre de un alumno?

-¿ y eso?- dijo mirando la traducción para corregirla- ¿ no irás a meterte en otra pelea?

- ¡No!, como osas, si yo soy muy bueno

-Claro, por eso le partiste un brazo a Alfred, una pierna a Roderich y tres costillas más la nariz a Arthur

- Gajes del oficio- dijo Antonio con una sonrisa nerviosa- pero venga, ayúdame

-Describe

-Gracias hermana, pues a ver, es de tez pálida, ojos marrones casi ámbar y pelo castaño chocolate

-No soy Dios, con esos datos no puedo decirte nada

-A si, y tiene un rulito en el flequillo

-Lovino Vargas de primero A, es muy bueno el Latín, casi tanto como tu- dijo entregándole su traducción, en la cual tenía un diez- ¡Tu despierta!

- Así que Lovino

-Lovino Vargas- Gilbert puso pose de pensador- a ya lo recuerdo, es muy famoso, sus notas son las más altas de su curso.

-¿ de verdad?- preguntó Antonio tomando notas en un cuaderno

-Si, pero es un becado, tiene un carácter muy malo, y hay rumores que dicen que se acuesta con los profesores para mantener sus notas altas.

- No creo que él sea como tu

-¡Oye que yo solo me acuesto con tu hermana!- Gilbert se tapó la boca rápidamente sonrojándose en el acto y salió corriendo ante el inminente peligro que se avecinaba

-te .... acuestas.... con... mi... hermana...- dijo Antonio pausadamente para luego salir tras Gilbert para partirle las piernas.- Lovino no es así eso es solo un rumor

Y ahí estaba Antonio tras las clases espiando a Lovino tras unos arbustos.

-Oye,- dijo Lovino obligándole a salir de su escondite-¿ tu eres el que ha peguntado por mi?

- uh, uh, umm yo- dijo Antonio más rojo que un tomate-¡Yo te amo!

-.....- Lovino puso una mirada matadora- tu estas mal

Eso destrozó al pobre Antonio

-Mi amada diosa del amor-pensó con cascaditas corriéndole por las mejillas- es en realidad el dios de la destrucción, pero esta vez no me rendiré

Tras eso Antonio se puso a seguir a Lovino hasta su casa, encontrándose que este vivía con sus dos hermanos pequeños, Feliciano y Juan*, ambos muy parecidos a Lovino.

-Hoy también va a estudiar hasta tarde- dijo Antonio parado ante la casa de Lovino que aún a las tres de la mañana tenía las luces encendidas- cada día que pasa me enamora más.

Al día siguiente mientras Antonio tomaba una necesaria siesta antes de la clase de Latín, varios alumnos cuchicheaban.

-Sabias que Lovino volvió a sacar las mejores notas

- pues claro después de que estudió tanto es normal- pensó Antonio feliz

-Estuvo con el profesor de nuevo- dijo Arthur- es famoso por eso

-¿¡PERO QUE COÑO ESTAÍS DICIENDO!?-bramó Antonio enfadado cogiendo a los dos alumnos del cuello de la camisa y alzándolos, acababan de despertar al demonio-¿¡QUE SABEIS VOSOTROS DE LOVINO!?

- Antonio cálmate- le dijo Francis sujetándole

-¡SABES LOVINO HA ESTADO ESTAS DOS ÚLTIMAS SEMANAS ESTUDIANDO HASTA MUY TARDE!- justo en ese momento Lovino que pasaba por allí le miró

-Lo arruiné- susurró Antonio tumbado en su mesa sin hacer sus traducciones-Lovino no quiera hablarme nunca más

-¿y te extrañara?- le dijo Gilbert que ya había terminado y recogía sus cosas para irse- te portaste como un burro, sacaste al demonio de Antonio

-déjame en paz

-Está bien, me voy a casa, que luego tengo un cita

-¡Cabrón!¡Es esa forma de apoyar a un amigo!- dijo Antonio enfadado casi llorando- ¡Encima de que te dejo que te la tires!

- ¡No lo digas así!- gritó también Gilbert- Yo me voy a casar con ella

-.....-

Al final Antonio acabó expulsado de clase y subiendo a la azotea enfadado con Gilbert.

-Este tío es imbecil- dijo abriendo la puerta

Y allí sentado en el suelo dormido encontró a Lovino y se acercó a él mientras su corazón latía desbocado.

-Oye despierta, Lovino- dijo acercándose más aún.- enfermarás si sigues ahí dormido

-¿que?- dijo el menor abriendo los ojos

-¡JURO QUE NO QUERÍA HACERTE NADA, SOLO QUERÍA DESPERTARTE!-gritó Antonio separándose de Lovino-no quería que enfermaras

-¿ tu otra vez?

-¡LO SIENTO!- gritó arrodillándose-¡JURO QUE NO QUERÍA ACOSARTE, PERO CADA VEZ QUE SALÍA A DAR UNA VUELTA PENSABA EN TÍ COMO SIEMPRE Y ACABABA EN TU CASA!

-jajajajajaja- se rió Lovino dejando a Antonio sorprendido- eres gracioso

-me ha sonreído- pensó Antonio medio llorando

-¿por que lloras imbecil?

-Por que soy feliz, tu, me gustas mucho Lovino- confesó Antonio- cuando me despierto, o cuando me acuesto siempre estoy pensando en ti

-Oye que esto es muy vergonzoso- dijo Lovino muy sonrojado- Además soy de clase baja y un chico, ¿porque yo?

-Me gustas y quiero verte sonreír más-dijo Antonio volviéndose a acercar- se que te has estado esforzando mucho.

-Yo no tengo amigos, y la ente de mi alrededor dice que me acuesto con un profeso- dijo Lovino con la voz cortada por un silencioso llano

-¡Eso es un rumor!- gritó Antonio con firmeza sorprendiendo a Lovino- ¡Como alguien vuelva a decir eso le romperé las piernas!

-Idiota- lloró abiertamente Lovino- nadie nunca me había dicho esto

-Lovino... has estado aguantando todo tu solo- Antonio acercó su rostro al de Lovino- déjame ayudarte a cargar parte de ese peso, yo estaré a tu lado, pero no llores mi lindo Lovi

Antonio unió sus labios con los del menor, en un beso tierno dulce y lleno de cariño, Lovino no tardó en corresponder, pero los seres vivos necesitan aire para respirar, así que se tuvieron que separar, cuando lo hicieron Antonio se puso de rodillas ante Lovino en posición de caballero ante una dama

- Yo te protegeré siempre Lovino, así que no llores

-Gracias

Al final Antonio llevó a Lovino al picadero del colegio, léase la enfermería. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos.

-Oye Antonio, si vas a hacer algo, hazlo ya- ordenó Lovino que parecía un tomate- esto es muy vergonzoso

-¡LOVIII!- grito Antonio abrazando al menor- Eres el mejor, te amo Lovi

-... idiota-suspiró Lovino al sentir como Antonio lamía su cuello e iba despojándole de sus ropas con sutles caricias

-Lovi tu piel sabe muy bien- lijo Lamiendo uno de los puntos rosados del pecho del menor

-ahh.... imbecil... no digas.. eso- gimoteaba Lovino mordiéndose la mano para acallar sus gemidos, pero de poco sirvió cuando Antonio beso su palpitante miembro por encima de sus boxers-AHHH

-Lovi, no te contengas- dijo volviendo a besarle en los labios- me encanta oírte gemir

-Bastard....

Antonio con gran maestría comenzó a masturbar al menor primero con su mano y luego con su boca.

-Ahh imbecil... me ahhh-Lovino se corrió dentro de la boca del mayor quien se lo tragó todo para luego besar a Lovino.

-¿ puedo empezar?- preguntó el oído a Lovino, el cual estaba extasiado

-¿ empezar... el... que?- dijo abrazando a Antonio quien disimuladamente le había abierto de piernas para que se acostumbrase su entrada mientras este atontado por el placer no se enteraba

-Esto- dijo introduciéndose de un golpe en Lovino

-¡AHH IDIOTA DUELE!- le gritó Lovino con lágrimas en los ojos

-Lo siento Lovi- dijo Antonio limpiándole las lágrimas con la lengua- iré mas despacio

Las embestidas por parte de Antonio eran Lentas y profundas, haciendo que al final Lovino imviertiese las posiciones quedando sobre Antonio y empezando a subir y bajar rápidamente. El mayor captando la idea le devolvió a su posición original embistiendo cada vez de forma mas frenética.

Los gemidos de ambos inundaban la sala, se llamaban, se besaban, querían unirse lo más posible. Al final ambos se sintieron desfallecer y Antonio cayó al lado de Lovino abrazándolo

-Me pregunto si se sentirá lo mimo en el cielo

- no lo se- dijo Lovino jugando con la cruz de plata que tenia Antonio colgando del cuello- no se nada del cielo

-Ya lo se,- le beso en la frente- lo buscaremos juntos

* * *

Al día siguiente

-Me das miedo otra vez- dijo Gilbert mirando a su amigo y tapándole los ojos a su pollito- debo deducir que te fue bien

-Genial, Gilbert estoy muy feliz, ¿ y tu que tal con mi hermana?

-Muy bien, si no fuera por que, ¡ayer te estuvimos buscando hasta las tantas !- le gritó el albino

-Perdón, pero sabes que- dijo Antonio acercándose a la ventana- Lovino, no es el dios del amor, pero es mi dios de la felicidad con el que alcanzaré el cielo.

-eso si tu hermana no te manda a él de una patada- dijo Gilbert notando un aura negra expandirse por toda la clase, Susana había llegado

-An-to-ni-o- Dijo Susana con voz de ultratumba

-jejeje hola hermana

* * *

Autora: bueno espero que os haya gustado, cuidaos


End file.
